All-New Fraggle Rock
All-New Fraggle Rock is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Fraggle Rock, starring the voice talents from John Tartaglia, Kathryn Mullen, Karen Prell, Kevin Clash, Dave Goelz, David Rudman, ''Cheryl Wagner, Matt Vogel, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ryan Dillon, Jennifer Barnhardt and Martin P. Robinson. Also starring Kevin Spacey as Jerome "Doc" Crystal (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively). It is to air on Disney Junior on March 4th, 2019''. Live Cast Member * Kevin Spacey as Jerome "Doc" Crystal (replacing the late Gerard Parkes respectively) * David Tennant as the Captain (in the United Kingdom version only) Voice Performers * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle and Cotterpin Doozer (voices) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) * Kevin Clash as Wembley Fraggle, Sprocket and Convincing John (voices, succeeding from Steve Whitmire and Jim Henson respectively) * Dave Goelz as Boober Fraggle, Philo and Traveling Matt (voices) * David Rudman as Junior Gorg, Wizard Fraggle, Gunge, Storyteller Fraggle, Venerable Sage Lambo Fraggle, Odd Old Man Fraggle, Mean Genie, Herkimer Fraggle, Firechief Fraggle, Beige Fraggle, Turbo Doozer and Flex Doozer (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Cheryl Wagner as Ma Gorg, Bonehead Fraggle and Lou Fraggle (voices) * Matt Vogel as Pa Gorg, Marjory the Trash Heap and Architect Doozer (voices, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) * Bill Barretta as Cantus the Minstrel and Gillis Fraggle (voices, taken over from the late Jim Henson and Richard Hunt) * Peter Linz as Charlie Fraggle, Gobo's brother (voice, ever since Walter's voice in The Muppets franchise) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Mona Fraggle, Red's cousin (voice, ever since Lulu's voice on Sesame Street) * Ryan Dillon as Harold Fraggle, Wembley's cousin (voice) * Jennifer Barnhardt as Lizzie Fraggle, Mokey's cousin (voice) * Martin P. Robinson as George Fraggle, Boober's cousin (voice) * Katelyn Tat as Abby * Jim Chambers as Abby's Papa * Katelyn Tat's Mom as Abby's Mom * Jordan Petersen as Himself Season 1 episodes * Episode 101: Mokey’s'' Birthday Party'''' (March 4, 2019) * Episode 102: [[Nothing to Sneeze At|''Nothing to Sneeze At]]'' (March 5, 2019) * Episode 103: [[Bad Luck 107|''Bad Luck 107]]'' (April 1, 2019) * Episode 104: [[Annual Veggie-Kart Race|''Annual Veggie-Kart Race]]'' (April 2, 2019) * Episode 105: [[Boober Goes Missing|''Boober Goes Missing]]'' (May 1, 2019) * Episode 106: [[Mirror Clones|''Mirror Clones]]'' (May 2, 2019) * Episode 107: [[The Spooky Tunnel|''The Spooky Tunnel]]'' (June 5, 2019) * Episode 108: Wembley’s Dream (June 6, 2019) * Episode 109: ''A Criminal Theft in Fraggle Rock ''(July 3, 2019) * Episode 110: ''Switching Voices ''(July 4, 2019) * Episode 111: [[The Magic Time Travel Machine|''The Magic Time Travel Machine]]'' (July 7, 2019) * Episode 112: [[Things That Go Bump in the Evening|''Things That Go Bump in the Evening]]'' (July 8, 2019) * Episode 113: ''The Case of the Missing Pumpkin ''(August 5, 2019) * Episode 114: [[Gobo and the Magic Sparkle Gem|''Gobo and the Magic Sparkle Gem]]'' (August 6, 2019) Season 2 episodes * Episode 201: [[Nothing to Sneeze At|''Nothing to Sneeze At]] (August 8, 2019) * Episode 202: ''Red Goes Invisible'' (September 6, 2019) * Episode 203: ''The Gorg Who Went All Hyper And Crazy'' (September 7, 2019) * Episode 204: ''The Fraggle Who Cried Ouch'' (October 4, 2019) * Episode 205: A Spring Cleaning To Remember (October 5, 2019) * Episode 206: ''The Tidal Wave'' (November 1, 2019) * Episode 207: ''The Day the Universe was Saved'' (November 2, 2019) * Episode 208: ''Festival of the Bells Again'' (December 6, 2019) Category:Muppets Category:The Muppets Category:Reboots Category:2019 shows Category:Disney Junior